The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus, more particularly to an exercise apparatus which enables a user to train a wide range of muscles.
Present exercise apparatus are usually designed to imitate one type of human sport such as elliptical machines, stationary bicycles, treadmills or steppers to imitate running, riding bicycle or climbing. By using different training equipments, users can choose to train specific muscles. But, users use the exercise apparatus like those mentioned above may only train the general portion muscles of legs. If a user wants to fully exercise his legs, it is difficult to achieve by apparatus such as steppers or treadmills and so on. Besides, these exercise machines can't provide a user to exercise total body at the same time.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2005/0272562 discloses an exercise machine simulating skating exercise. It may achieve the goal of making a user to fully exercise his muscles of legs. However, it still can't make people to exercise his upper body. And its left and right swing arms are independent. That may cause laypersons hard to use it. Furthermore, because such exercise machine adopts a pair of swing arms which are not identical and performs as a cross relationship, those factors may induce high production costs and make people hard to produce it.
And U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,861 discloses another machine for providing a user rotating exercise. A user may sit on the rotatable seat and support his feet on the foot support which is mounted to a rotatable lever. By this operation method, a user may push the foot support to drive the rotatable seat. Alternatively, a user may hold the hand grip to rotate it and drive the foot support to rotate. This invention may focus on exercising the waist of a user but still can't achieve total body training. And according to the structure of the machine, while a user stands on the foot support and holds the handle grip to do exercise, the user may loss balance because its foot support is in a declined mode. A user may also feel ache easily because the handle grip is extended vertically and the pedals are declined forward in a large angle, so it has to extend the upper body to hold the handle grip.
Clearly for the forgoing reasons, there is still a need for a machine that can inexpensively produce, corresponding kinesiology, and make a user to exercise a wide range of muscles of the user's body at the same time.